The Tonight Show with Percy Jackson
The Tonight Show with Percy Jackson Or you could call it "My Own Little Tribute to Conan O'Brien" LOL Jack Rucker: from Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York. It's the Tonight Show with Percy Jackson! tonight Luke Castelian and Nico di Angelo. with musical guest John L. Cooper! Featuring Tom Allen-Rucker and the Tonight show band, and i'm Jackson Rucker. now here's your host PERCY JAAAAAAAAAAACKSOOOON!!!!! Percy walks on the stage in a suit and with his hair dyed red and styled to look like Conan O'Brien's. the crowd cheers wildly. Crowd: PERCY!!!!! PERCY!!!!! PERCY!!!!!! PERCY!!!!!! *as they cheered Percy points to his watch* Percy: People, people we'er running out of time here. *the cheering dies down* Thank you, Thank you everyone. yes i am Percy Jackson future call of duty champion. *the crowd laughs*. i am, i am gonna get so good that game. thank you for that everyone, now we have exactly one hour to steal every single item in this studio. yes, and i'd just to like to let you all know as i set out for new and exciting career options, i will do nudity. *crowd cheers* even if you don't want me to, and trust me you don't. yes well seeing as how we won't be here next week, i'd like to apologize to next weeks guests. president Barrack Obama, The Pope, Queen Elizabeth and our good freind Elvis Presley. Apperently he's alive and uhh... *does a very poor Elvis impression* i'm huge Elvis fan and he never did any of this. *does impression again* Jack: well he does now. Percy: oh right. *laughs* you know i've been thinking, over the years i've made fun of a lot people. Clarisse La Rue, Chiron, Silena Bueregaurd; but the thing those people all still have show's. who's the idiot now. *laughs* Clarisse if your watching this put down your sandwitch, now put down your other sandwitch. *the crowd laughs* No, come on i love the woman (N/A: he meant that in freindly way for the record not a romantic way), she's great. we have great show for you tonight, ladies and gentlman. award winning actor one of the biggest Demigods in history, Nico di Angelo is here. *a breif commercial break consisting of advertisements for God-Mart, Olympus's Funniest Home Videos and a commercial for the old-new tonight show hosted by... drum roll please, Grover Underwood* Percy: and we're back, our first guest tonight has starred in films such as Forrest Gump, Saving Private Ryan and The Da Vinci Code. Please Welcome Nico di Angelo. *Nico walks out wearing rose tinted shades and carrying two glasses of "scotch". he walks over to the desk and sets a glass for Percy on it. shakes Percy's hand and than shakes hands with Jack who is now sitting on the couch instead of at his podeum* Percy: wow, i've never seen someone walk out like this. Nico: yeah well, around my house this is what we like to call "daddy's little reward". like a little night time somthing to unwind. Percy: well than let's have a drink, cheers. *Percy takes a drink, look's puzzled, take's another drink* this is creme soda. Nico: it's how i relax seaweed brain. it's how i say goodbye *blows a kiss with both hands* to all the cares of the day. Percy: i think it's diet creme soda. Nico: you laugh but your gonna sleep like a baby tonight. it's so great to see you. Percy: so you didn't bring any for Jack. Nico: oh i'm sorry did you want some i got some more, if you'd like? Jack: oh no i'm fine, thank you. *he pulls out a flask from his jacket pocket* Nico: you know what they call that? Percy: what, what do they call it? Nico: the co-host's little reward. just a little something to... Percy: yeah that is not creme soda, let me tell ya. anyway's i am so thrilled that you could be here tonight on our last show. Nico: yeah, listen i don't wanna get into a "Seaweed Brain we hardly knew ye" kind of thing. Percy: well first of all, this is guy who coined the term "Seaweed Brain" on our 2nd show. he's the guy. (N/A: well he didn't but play along please.) *makes some kind of hand sign for the phrase* Nico: Seaweed brain *repeats it* Percy: yeah now you know what it's like to be Hitler, isn't it fun. *does a hile and repeats the phrase again this time in a more menacing tone* Nico: but, honestly Percy you will always be the host of the tonight show at our house. Percy: that is so nice, thank you. Nico: so if you could get their about 10:45 that'd be fine. Percy: you want me do this LIVE in your house? Nico: well we've already moved the couch in the bedroom, there's a little desk back there for ya. and you can work out all your little cooky bids. and uh... Rita and I will try to stay up for the whole hour. Percy: Thank you very much. Nico: now the band didn't have anything do with this change, right? Percy: no they had nothing to do with it. Nico: the band had nothing to do with it good. Percy: they don't even know about it yet. *screen cuts to the band, who apear to be very worried* they haven't, Connor has no idea what's going on. the saddest part of this whole thing is Connor is coming to an empty studio Monday. Nico: oh he'll never know. *Percy holds up his finger to his lip, and starts mimicing Connor* Percy: oh what happened? i don't know? well we'll see you Nico? Nico: yeah take care Percy old pal. Percy: we're gonna take a break when we come back John L. Cooper is here. *another commercial break consisting of an advertisement for the Marc Webb Spider-Man movie, another for The Avengers movie, and Another for a film adaptation of Whispers in the Dark (N/A: shout out to you Sparrow)* Percy: for our last night here on the Tonight show, John L. Cooper is here to perform a song from his last Skillet album Comatose. *the screen cuts to the stage with John L. Cooper with an acoustic guitar in hand* John: i remember when we used to laugh... about nothing at all. it was better than going mad from trying to solve all the problems were going through. forget 'em all. cause those nights we would stand and never fall together. we faced it all... remember when we'd stay up late and we talked all night. in a dark room lit by the tv light. listen to the radio play all night. didn't wanna go home to another fight. through all the hard times in my life those nights kept me 'live. *the song continued on for a few more series's of verses. when the song was done Percy Walked over and proclaimed* Percy: John L. Cooper everyone. stick around, when we come back Luke Castelian!!!! *one last commercial break consisting of an ad for Taylor Swift, the first joint Disney-Marvel film and the complete 7th season of family guy* Percy: and we're back. now i'm being serious here, their's been some confusion as to what i can and can't say. well tonight i am legally allowed to say whatever i want. *one guy in the audience laughs* thank you sir, but i'm being serious. now between my time as a writer for SNL, the Late Night show and my breif run here on the Tonight show, The Gods have been my family for most of my adolesence. yes, right now we have and yes we're going our seperate ways. but it saddens me that things are ending this way. but i'd like to thank all my fans for taking a hard time and making it fun. as sad as this is i'd like for this to be a happy moment. and i don't care if our next gig is at an Alpha-Omega parking lot (N/A: the Olympian version of 7/11) we will find a way to make it fun, *the crowd cheers wildly* i don't wanna do it in one though. *the crowd laughs* and again i'd like thank my fans for all this support for me, and this silly creativity from the internet. i honestly think of have the greatest audience in the world and i will fight anyone who disagrees with me, but no one would. *crowd laughs* and i'd like to ask just one thing and i ask this especially of young people watching this. please don't be synical, honestly i hate synicism. for the record it's my least favourite quality. nobody get's exactly what they want in life, but if you work hard and your kind... good things will hapen for you. we were lucky to have this show for ten miniutes, *the crowd cheers* now that would've really sucked. *the crowd laughs* and here to help us close this show with some old freinds of ours Mr.Luke Castelian. *the stage curtain rises showing the tonight show band, Luke, his pregnant wife Thalia, Taylor Swift and a few other not famous people* Luke: thank you Percy, for allowing me and lady here to be with you on your last night. and yes if you are wondering she is with child. now get over here and strap on your axe. (N/A: incase you didn't know AXE is slang for guitar in metal bands. actually in my original draft for Jack Rucker, he called it that. LOL) *Percy runs over and straps on a guitar and Luke starts singing* (N/A: now there's a sexy thought for you Luke fangirls *cough* Sparrowsong *cough* LOL) Luke: another turning point, a fork suck in the road. time grabs by wrist, directs you where to go. so make the best of this test, and ask why. it's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. it's something unpredictable, but in the end that's right. i hope you had the time of your life. *instrumental* so take the photographs, and still frames in your mind. hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. tattoos of memories and skin on trial. for what it's worth it was worth all the while. it's something unpredictable, but in the end that's right. i hope you had the time of your life. *longer instrumental* it's something unpredictable, but in the end that's right. i hope you had the time of your life. *a breif instrumental and Luke than sings again, but more softly* it's something unpredictable, but in the end that's right. i hope you had the time of your life. *ending instrumental* Percy: thank you everyone we'll see you again soon. Bye Everybody, Bye!!! a breif montage of Percy on Late Night and the Tonight show appears on screen and ends with a black screen and the words "To Be Continued..." this has been a Cjspalding 15:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) story. Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Parody Category:Humor